The Jacksons: The downfall of the sun
by arcaneshadow8082
Summary: In this story Nate and Marina Jackson, son and daughter of Percy Jackson, along with their friends embark on a quest to find Apollos missing sun chariot, who Apollo thinks Artemis stole, and return it to him to stop a feud that's more than just a sibling disagreement. Night and day clash in this tale which introduces the children of Percy Jackson and the destiny they share.
1. We get an un-welcomed quest

Hi I'm Nate, Nate Jackson,  
and I'm 13.  
I'm a son of two demi-gods. One the son of Poseidon, the other daughter of Athena,  
and this is my story.

Now you're probably thinking 'if he is the son of 2 demi-gods what is he?' or something like that and I admit I don't properly know all I know is I can kind of control water and I have a high IQ.

Our house was big, for an apartment, with a cliff top view overlooking the sea. Apparently my mother designed it herself being an architect and all. Anyway that's we're I was, at the window looking out of the sea. I Know all about this Greek stuff but it's still hard to believe it when I've heard all about science but I can't say it's a lie when I've seen firsthand my farther control water and the stories seem so real. I was interrupted from my thoughts when a familiar voice called me "Nate!" my mother called "it's time to come to breakfast!" she swung her head around the door and her long blonde hair curved down to her shoulders and her stormy grey eyes aren't too hard to miss. I left the view behind when I went to get breakfast and little did I know that would be the last time I got to look at it. When I got to the table I saw my dad, with his sea green eyes and black hair, talking to my sister Marina Jackson. She was 3 years younger than me and sure she was annoying but she knew a lot more than me In fact she is two grades above her age. I could tell she was explaining something science-like to my dad because he looked really confused. When he saw me walk in he looked at me with pleading eyes and mouthed: _**help!? **_I couldn't help but laugh. I took a seat and saw that for breakfast we had blue pancakes. I'm sure you've heard about the whole blue food thing from my dad and it's still going on now. I started to eat but then my mother walked back in and gestured to my dad to come into the other room I didn't think anything of it at the time. After they had left the room a few seconds later the table moved and my drink of milk tipped over and liquid dripped of the side of the table. Then again. _**Thump! Thump! Thump!**_ Me and my sister exchange looks and then for a brief second time slowed right down and the windows exploded. I fell out of my chair in the worst action hero dive ever. My father ran back in "Get to the car," he told us and he grabbed his pen from the table. I remembering him telling us that his pen was actually a celestial bronze blade but that meant a monster was attacking the house! Sure it had happened before but normally it wouldn't get this close to the apartment. My sister ran into my arms and I grabbed her and ran she had real terror in her eyes. We ran through the doors, jumping over furniture, kicking aside broken glass until we reached the door. "Stay here," I told my sister.

"Why? What are you going to do?" she asked

"Just stay here I'll be like 20 seconds." I ran towards my room and now I regret not cleaning it. Used clothes covered the floor so I kicked my way through them I reached my wardrobe and opened it and of course because I'm a son of two demi-gods I can't just keep clothes in them I had to keep a sword didn't I? I grabbed it my own celestial bronze sword. I know what you're thinking 'why give a sword to a kid?' but don't worry I know what I'm doing, I think, and anyway its celestial bronze it's not like I can use it on humans. I took a few practise swings at my cut up and almost destroyed arrow target. Yes an arrow target I mean it works ok when I'm battering it with a sword. I climbed my way through the rubbish and clothes until I got back to my door and I took one last look at my room. The telly that wasn't a flat screen HD, My wii console, my many action figures that I've long out grew but refuse to throw away and then I ran back to my sister. "You can't fight it!" she insisted and I knew she was right. I haven't had proper training I mean yes I have had a sword fight with my dad and he was teaching me moves but still. "I know," I said "But I would rather have a weapon than be weapon less and an easier target," I ran outside and was hit by the salty smell of the sea and I saw the rich green trees we saw the car and we jumped in but I didn't see our parents anywhere. "Where are they?" my sister asked her eyes shifting from terror to concern. "I don't know" I admitted "but I'm sure they will be here any second remember all the stories they told us they defeat loads of monsters this one won't bother them,"

"I hope you're right," she said

"I know I am," and I was right because about a minute after saying that they come out of the house our mothers stormy eyes full of worry she got in and then a few seconds later so did our dad. He start the engine and we set off no one spoke for a while until my sister said. "What's going on? Where are we going?"

"You have relation to the Poseidon god of the sea and that means you're very powerful and a threat to monsters and since you knew about it, it made your sent stronger. It attracted this monster to us and since the house accommodates three blood relations to the god of the sea it's a much stronger sent," our mother explained

"Then where are we going?" my sister asked again and our farther spoke this time,

"To camp, we're taking you to camp half-blood"


	2. I fight a lion-goat creature

We were driving for hours. Trees zipped by and were being swallowed by the darkness behind them and the silence in the car was unbearable. When I looked at my sister she look really scared and she was hugging her legs close to her body, "we'll be fine," I reassured her.

"But that thing it's still chasing us," She observed and I knew she was right I couldn't see it but every known and again I heard a growling and the shadows would move. "It should have given up," She said "It must really have it in for us." She always got scared like this whenever a monster attacked. After the first attack we experienced she has had nightmares ever since. She used to wake up in the night and call me and I used to tell her the story of me as a brave hero defeating whatever monster was disturbing her sleep then our parents came in and told me to go back to sleep while they reassured Marina that everything was ok. "It will give up;" I said "and if it doesn't I will make it," I tried to sound strong but my voice wavered and I think Marina noticed it too. She didn't reply, she just turned and stared out of the window. We drove for even longer and I wondered was this camp was actually like. Just then as I was in deep thought a huge animal like shape landed on the front of the car with an earth shattering, _**BANG! **_My mother screamed and that's a sound I never wanted to hear or I sound I don't want to hear again. Anger rose inside my gut and my farther slammed the brakes and we span and span if you've ever been on the waltzers at a local fair then times that my 100 and then you would be close to what this feels like. I closed my eyes as we span and I actually fell out of my seat belt and was thrown into another chair right next to my sister I could feel a liquid trickle down my neck and I guessed it was blood I opened one eye and my sister was staring at me with worried eyes with a mix of concern. "I'm...ok," I managed and then the car jolted to a stop and my mother and farther both turned around to check on us. "Are you both ok?" My father asked and my sister nodded in reply. "And Nate? Are you ok?" He asked clearly noticing I wasn't in my seat belt. "Yeah," I grunted though I didn't feel great. I noticed the monster wasn't on the car anymore. "What happened to the monster?" I asked and my farther when to speak but then a humongous lion roar rattled my brain inside my head and then I saw it pounding towards us. I had a lion's head and body but with a goats head sprouting from its back and then its tail was a slithering snake. It was coming straight towards the car and I knew I had to draw it away I don't know why but some instinct told me to help. I grabbed my sword and kicked at the door. "What are you doing?" My sister pleaded and then I grabbed the door handle and the door flung open. "No!" My farther cried  
"Get back here now Nate Jackson!" My mother Called and they both got out of the car. I charged the beast but it was impossibly fast. It leaped out of the way and turned towards me it leaped and it was hit. I flew backwards the beast grabbing me and my sword flew out of my hand and landed out of reach. My parents tried to intervene but they were too far away. I crashed into the ground and a horrible pain shot through my back. The beast which I realised was a 'chimera' opened its jaw and blood from its last victim splattered onto my face.  
"sssstay my sson," Said a cackling laugh and a snake women appeared. The chimera obeyed and closed its mouth but it stayed on top of me. "You cheated me once before Jackson," the snake women said and turned to face my dad. "You essscaped the clutches of death and now your children will pay." She hissed and threw her head back which was probably laughter and the Chimera stepped back staring at me the whole time making sure its meal didn't escaped. "Now my sssson," she said. "Destroy them starting with that interfering brat," she looked at me with hatred and then the Chimera pounced. My parents were running to help but they were too far away to reach in time. "Son!" It was my farther this time talking to me instead of the snake women talking to the chimera. I looked at him. "Can you catch?" He asked me and he uncapped his pen and threw it while it was still morphing into his sword. The creature opened its jaw and its snake tail hissed in delight. The pen/sword was whizzing through the air and I caught it just as it finished changing into a sword I slashed forward and I actually hit the chimera in mid Jump. It howled and fell backwards but it scrambled back to its feet. "Good hit!" My mother and Farther cried in unison and my mother ran to fight the snake women. My farther picked up my sword and used that for now. They charged to intercept the snake women before she could intervene. The chimera growled at me and I said something like: "Bring it on or can't you fight without your mommy?" It roared and spit flew at me. I've angered it and made it reckless. It swung with my father's blade 'riptide' but it avoided just then my sister got out of the car. "You can do it Nate!" She called and it gave me hope. Meanwhile the snake lady hissed "you wont ssssurvive me a sssecond time Jackson," and my farther just said "yeah? Bring it!" then my mother put on her Yankees cap and vanished. The chimera saw a chance to strike and its claws dug into my stomach. I winced but I tried to look brave because my sister was watching then the Chimera open its mouth one last time and I thrust forward the blade going straight into the mouth and the Chimera exploded into dust. "Yeah!" My sister cried and I ran over to her. "you two get to camp," A voice said next to us and it sounded like my mother's a few seconds later she materialized next to us. "It's just up there," She pointed up the hill.

"B-but-"my sister protested buy my mother shook her head. "Now go! We'll hold off the snake women." I hugged her one last time and she smelt like lemons and then I pulled away so my sister could and I had to fight tears back. "Don't get upset Nate," She said wiping my eyes "We'll see you again but for now the camp is the safest place for you,"

"Good luck son!" My farther yelled and I ran over to him. "Trade swords back?" I said and we gave each other our swords back just as the snake women went to attack my farther again. "You fight well Nate but just take care of yourself yeah?" I nodded but I decided to leave my dad to his fighting. When I got back to my sister she was crying and I took her hand. "Come on," I told her and we sprinted towards the hill. I stopped and turned around my mother waved and then she put her cap back on and she was gone. We ran up the hill dodging trees and at one point my sister tripped up. I caught her and we kept running. We finally made it to the top and I could see strawberry fields and then when I look closer I saw cabins arranged in a U shape. There was the climbing wall with lava pouring down it and I could see demi-gods fighting with swords or chatting. I realised me and my sister would be the only people there who weren't demi-gods. Well we kind of are but technically were not because our parents are both demi-gods. I remember suddenly feeling light headed and nauseous. The world span around me and I looked down. My shirt was torn and I was bleeding where the chimera caught me. I saw the ground rush up to meet me and I hear a muffled scream from my sister something like "Nate! What's wrong?" and then I passed out.


	3. I forget how to speak

I awoke to find myself in a bed with my sister sitting next to the bed. She was squeezing my hand so tight it was purple and as soon as she saw me awake she tackled me with a hug which knocked the air out of me. "Nate!" she cried "You're ok!" She said with glee. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm Nate slayer of the chimera," I replied and she chocked a laugh. Then someone walked in and Marina let go and stood up. "Nate this is Chiron the camp director," She said "I'll have to leave you two alone." She said and then she bowed to Chiron before leaving. He was taller than two fully grown men with a neatly trimmed beard and curly brown hair and the weirdest part was that he was a horse from the waist down. "Hello Nate," He said examining me. Looking me up and down as if to say: _what in Hades is this?_ But of course he meant it differently. "So you're Nate," he said.

"Uh...yeah," I replied

"So how are Annabeth and Percy-"He paused "sorry your mother and father," He corrected

"Last I saw 'em they were fighting a snake women." I said

"Oh..." His face darkened then he returned to normal "come with me we will talk on the way." Before I could protest he holstered me onto his back and he galloped out. "You should thank your sister," He said as he galloped. "Why what did she do?" I asked.

"She carried you all the way to camp she told us you suddenly collapsed but she knew better than to stay out there," I didn't know what to say because my sister saved us both. If she sat there with me we could have been attacked. I played the hero with my sword but she was the real hero that day. "How long was I out?" I asked.

"3 days,"

"Really!?"

"Your sister stayed with you the whole time." As he galloped I caught sight of a girl. She had long black hair pulled back into a pony tail and warm brown eyes. She was chatting with her friends. She was pretty, beautiful almost and when she smiled her teeth shone. I couldn't think straight when I looked at her and I realised I'd been staring so I quickly looked away.

"We've never had children of two Half-bloods before," He told me and I said something like really intelligent like: "uggh ubb gahh," He looked at where I was looking.

"Oh yes," He said "Jessica, daughter of Hephaestus."

"What? I...I wasn't wait no!" and He chuckled "she will be your tour guide," He said to me and we stopped at the dining pavilion I realised Jessica was already standing there leaning against one of the marble pillars. I jumped down and Chiron said "Good luck with the tour," and galloped off. "Hello Nate," She said holding out her hand and I didn't know what surprised me more the fact she was going to shake my hand or the fact she knew my name. I shook her hand. "Um I didn't-"

"You didn't imagine me as a Hephaestus girl?" She said like she was reading my thoughts "Most people think I'm from Aphrodite," She fixed me with a stern look and mumbled something about that she hated those Aphrodite children. "sorry." I said and she looked up. "Let's just do the tour ok?" I nodded and I couldn't tell if she hated me now or not. She told me about archery classes with Chiron. Monster-fighting classes-which I thought sounded awesome- and she showed me the climbing wall which had lava pouring down it. She showed me the cabins arranged In a **U** shape and she took me to my cabin. It was like a sea palace only smaller. It had empty bunks on either side and decorated with sea plants. It had a glinting feeling to it and when I was in it I felt right at home. I could see out of a big widow with a brilliant sea front view. It reminded me off home and my chest felt heavy. "Are you ok?" Jessica asked me and I nodded. Before we left I saw the Minotaur horn that my dad got from defeating the Minotaur when he was 12. My dad defeated the Minotaur and I defeated the Chimera. Like farther like son. Jessica showed me a few more things and then the tour was over. "See ya around," She said and she ran off before I could even say 'yeah'

A conch horn blew in the distance and my sister came up behind me. "That means it's time for dinner," I almost jumped out of my skin because she took me by surprise. "Sorry." She apologized. "It's ok," I replied and we made our way to the dining pavilion. My sister steered me to the correct table and we sat down. I was just about to eat when my sister grabbed my arm. "What?" I asked.

"Don't be rude!" She said "you have to scrap some into the campfire for the gods."

"Oh ok...I don't see why?" she punched me in the arm. "Ok, ok I'll do it just don't punch me again." She laughed and I stood up. I cut off the most succulent piece of meat and watched the campfire burn it my sister did the same and we sat down. "Can I eat now?" I asked and I only just realised how hungry I was. My sister nodded and chuckled a little. I ate. I t was so delicious I didn't notice the goblet could give you any drink you wanted until my sister pointed it out. I chose cola and I took a sip. After dinner I headed back to my cabin. My sister explained that normally two people from the opposite genders weren't allowed to share but because we had a mortal relation it was accepted. When we nearly got back my sister handed me a sword. My sword. "Hey thanks sis," I said taking the sword. I leaped onto a bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.


	4. I dream a demi-godly dream

It started with a dream and not a normal dream but one of those demi-godly dreams that always mean something.

I was standing in a field rich with wildlife. A dense forest surrounded the field in a circle. I was facing a girl probably a year or so younger than me. She had auburn hair and yellow-gold eyes. She had a bow at her side and one hand in her quiver. She was flanked by 3 deer. It was Artemis I guessed. "I did not take it brother," she said and I was confused because she was looking straight at me. "Then who did Artemis?" the voice came from behind me. I turned around and standing there was a man around his early twenties with ruffled blonde hair and shades, similar to what surfers wear, he wore a hoodie with the hood down and he had ear phones wrapped around his ears. Apollo, Artemis' twin brother.  
"I-I don't know," she admitted "But my hunters are already on it." Apollo scowled and folded his arms. "I need my sun chariot; it's what breaks day from night. Luckily it still exists so the night hasn't dominated." He fixed Artemis with a stern look. "I'm sorry that you think it's me brother,"

"Who else could it be? Who else would want the sun gone so they could dominate?"

"Apollo I will find it," She promised. She acted and spoke calmly but I could tell she was growing impatient.

"If I don't get it by the end of the week I will have to fight for it back." Almost in unison Apollo and Artemis drawn their bows and notched arrows in them. Artemis' arrow was gleaming with frost and look like it was covered in a thick layer of ice. Apollo's on the other hand was a bright flaming fire ball flickering in the wind. Then they fired and the bows moved with impossible speed. I shouted _STOP _but my mouth wouldn't move. I knew they couldn't see me now and then the arrows made contact. I felt nothing at the time and the arrows passed through me like I wasn't even there and then I woke up. At first I thought I was at home. The sound of the waves gently lapping over the shore but then I realised that I was in the Poseidon cabin and it always made that noise. The whole front of my body was burning hot and I mean HOT. Then my back was freezing cold. Like the South Pole but worse. The two temperatures met at my arms which tingled. It felt like blisters were forming there but I couldn't see any physical effects. I thought about the dream I just had but when I tried to think about what it all meant it made my head thick and foggy. I got out of bed and saw some clothes laid on the floor for me. I quickly changed into the orange camp half-blood t-shirt and the jeans and headed outside. I didn't know how long I'd been asleep for. Everyone was outside at the dining pavilion but everyone was quiet and acting strange but the sun was shining but when I looked up the sun wasn't shining. In fact the sun wasn't even there and the weirdest part was that even though the sun wasn't in sight there was still heat and light. Just not as much as usual. I headed to the dining pavilion and a few were looking up at the sky like they were waiting for the sun to just pop back up and then I saw Chiron. As soon as Chiron saw me he came over in a wheelchair which was a bit strange because I could've sworn he had horse legs. "Chiron..." He cut me off. "Before you ask I don't know what happened to the sun or why there is still heat and light I'm trying to work it out,"

"No not that," I said "I think I might know the answer." He fixed me with a quizzical look and I said its best to talk in the big house. I saw a large 4 storey high blue building with a table and chairs out front. I thought we were going to go inside but he offered me one of the outside chairs so I sat down. "What do you mean you might have the answer?" He asked me and I explained about the dream of Apollo and Artemis and how they were fighting. As soon as I mentioned 'sun chariot' he stopped me and went into deep thought. "So someone has stole Apollo's sun chariot?" He summed up and I nodded. "This is bad," He said "especially if Artemis and Apollo are fighting because of it,"

"So what's my dream got to do with anything?"

"Well sometimes half-bloods have dreams that show you something that's happening or going to happen and they're normally disastrous,"

"So Apollo is going to fight Artemis or the sun chariot but Artemis insists she doesn't have it?"

"You tell me" He said "You're the one that had the dream."

"So what do I do now?"

"The hunters of Artemis have leads so I guess you find them first,"

"Wait I have to go!?"

"You had the dream it's only you who can," He told me. "so now you must consult our Oracle."


End file.
